This invention relates generally to an apparatus and methods for forming flanges on components. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus and methods for forming flanges on composite components.
Components often have flanges to increase the stiffness thereof and/or to facilitate assembly with other parts. As used herein, the term “flange” may indicate a raised rim or lip of a fitting. Some conventional processes have been implemented to form the flanges on components, such as metal parts. However, these methods are not suitable to form the flanges on composite components.
Composite components, such as fan cases, have been used in a variety of fields, such as the aerospace industry. It is relatively straightforward to deposit composite material in a cylindrical configuration to form tubular composite components. However, current processes for forming flanges on composite components are labor intensive, and the quality of the flanges can be operator-dependent. In particular, it is difficult to form flanges automatically or semi-automatically due to the complexity of the motions and the intricacy of the manipulation during material placement.
As current processes are ill equipped to form flanges in composite components, it would be desirable to have improved apparatuses and methods for forming the flanges in composite components. It would further be desirable for the improved apparatuses and methods for forming flanges to be suitable for use in automated or semi-automated composite lay-up processes.